


Some Time

by Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra
Summary: "I had a dream about you," she says one day, apropos of nothing.
Kudos: 3





	Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May 2014.

"I had a dream about you," she says one day, apropos of nothing. 

"Oh yeah?" he replies, too relaxed to open his eyes.

"Yeah." She lies back in the grass and tilts her chin up into the warmth of the sun. "You didn't have a face."

He laughs at that, rolling over on his side, beginning to thread bits of grass into the lace of her underskirt. 

"Well, I've got one. It's hideous. Probably why you didn't want it in your dream."

"I just wish I could see it, some time," she sighs, fingers automatically feeling for her white cane. 


End file.
